After uncoupling from a towing vehicle, it is oftentimes necessary to reposition to a trailer for storage or unloading at subsequent locations. The trailer may remain loaded with goods and equipment and accordingly the required manual repositioning is difficult and tedious. In other instances, the trailer storage location may be congested preventing the towing vehicle from positioning the trailer, and again requiring manual repositioning. Moreover, the storage or use area may be contoured with unstable terrain composition.
Various motorized devices have been proposed for moving trailed vehicles to and from the towing vehicle. Electric motors with speed reduction have been proposed for the drive units. Development of the present invention has demonstrated that even with high ratio speed reduction units, wheel slippage occurs even on paved surfaces. On irregular surfaces, the wheel spin can lead to ruts that immobilize the trailer. Further, the motor starting torque causes a wheel speed surge resulting in positioning undershoot or overshoot making difficult trailer alignment in tight locations, such as at the hitch.